The return!
by kl.ly
Summary: Ele retornou... Dizendo possuir sentimentos por mim! Mas como isso pode ser possivel! Por céus ele tinha um caso com meu melhor amigo, ele era gay!


_Capítulo 01_

Mais um dia começa... Ter que me levantar para aquela faculdade chata de artes a qual minha mãe me fez ser "obrigada" a entrar. Eu já havia despertado e estava tomando um dos meus banhos supostamente demorados. Tomei meu café e pronto, estava pegando meu carro e indo para a bendita faculdade...

- Sakura! Sakuraaaaaaaa! – gritava desesperadamente aquele gay de cabelos e olhos escuros, com uma pele tão clara que se tocasse no mesmo lugar por muito tempo ficaria uma marca avermelhada. Quem poderia ser? Ninguém menos que Sai!

- O que você quer agora? – respondi ríspida

- Sakura, você não tem ideia de quem está para voltar de Londres! – disse ele empolgado, ignorando minha grosseria.

- Oh quem é? Um super deus grego querido Sai? – disse irônica

Ele me olhou atentamente, enquanto andávamos esperando que tivesse algum tipo de traço fácil que indicasse curiosidade, ele era muito bom em perceber essas coisas, mas ele não encontrou absolutamente nada.

Os passos de Sai se cessaram, eu acabei dando mais dois passos a sua frente e parei também, antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, ele havia dito quem era...

- Uchiha Sasuke. – disse ele serio

Eu havia ficado muito surpresa, senti minha garganta dar um nó tão forte em minha garganta que foi como se estivessem me sufocando, tossi três vezes para ter certeza de que ainda havia ar dentro de mim e que eu ainda poderia respirar.

Toda a seriedade de Sai havia passado e ele estava agarrado ao meu pescoço sorrindo como um palhaço. Estávamos andando novamente...

- Isso não é ótimo? Meu querido Darling estar voltando... Finalmente vamos poder ficar juntos novamente como antes, como esperei por isso! – ele disse com uma felicidade transbordando por seu corpo

- Que ótimo pra você Sai, pena que eu não me importo nem um pouco com esse assunto do seu "Darling" – disse com desdém

-Sakura por que é sempre tão ríspida com os outros? Isso é horrível sabia? Você precisa de uma noite agitada... – ele parou de andar, segurou meus ombros me forçando a parar de andar e olhar para ele.

- Nem pense! – disse rápida antes que ele pudesse completar sua frase, mas foi tarde demais...

- Vamos a uma balada! – disse ele totalmente e extremamente agitado

- Sai, você sabe que não vou nesse lugares, não seja patético por favor...

- Sakura... Você precisa disso, eu sinto que precisa, você está sempre assim... Tão mal-humorada. – disse ele olhando seriamente em meus olhos que reviraram de um lado para o outro, logo bufei de tédio.

- Eu não quero isso, é serio – disse olhando para ele – Se quiser, podemos ver um filme na minha casa, ou na sua, se estiver disposto a isso é o máximo que posso oferecer. – disse ríspida.

- Está ótimo! - sorriu ele, seu sorriso conseguia ser surpreendentemente contagiante que era capaz de me fazer dar um singelo sorriso.

Sai e eu éramos da mesma sala ele era o tipo "estrela da sala" brincalhão com todos os outros e flertando com os homens, uma coisa típica dele, eu por vez era do tipo silenciosa estava sempre no meu canto, no meu "mundo" com a mesma cara entediante de sempre, assim ocorreu mais um dia de faculdade, sai daquela faculdade assim que fomos liberados peguei minha chave guardada em minha pasta, dei passos rápidos para conseguir chegar mais cedo ao carro, estava ansiando pelo horário de ir embora naquele dia mais que tudo! Sim, era a noticia de Sasuke estar vindo que me abalava eu não sabia como lidaria com aquilo naquele momento.

História da minha vida com Sasuke, sempre fui apaixonada por ele... Ele era o homem dos meus sonhos, sempre com aquela feição seria maduro... O sonho de toda garota, melhor, o sonho tolo de toda garota! Quando finalmente decidi me entregar de coração... Com o sentimento mais puro de todos a Sasuke... Foi ai que todo meu sonho foi tirado de mim, encontrar Sasuke daquele jeito... Com Sai, aquilo foi um absurdo! Eles estavam juntos... Mais do que juntos! Estavam tendo um caso! Um caso! Sasuke que sempre era tão serio... Desfrutava dos prazeres da carne, tirando gemidos abafados por seu pescoço de Sai... O homem que eu amava era gay, essa era a verdade e eu me recusava a crer.

Dias depois o Sai me contou tudo, contente como sempre, ele parecia realmente feliz com tudo aquilo que não conseguiu sequer perceber a tristeza que eu sentia ou eu estava fingindo tão bem que ele foi incapaz de notar, ele falou aquilo tão... Calmamente que eu achei que somente eu não havia percebido que Sasuke era _isso_.

Aturei toda aquela situação por quase três meses, até Sasuke nos dar aquela noticia surpreende de que iria morar em Londres e deixar o Japão por dois anos por causa da empresa de seu pai que ele iria começar a administrar devido a um caos na economia que estava acontecendo por lá. Aquela noticia foi um choque para mim, apesar de não ter Sasuke como eu queria e ter que guardar meu amor por ele para mim mesma, eu senti minha garganta dar um nó forte demais, quase impossível de se conseguir respirar... O mesmo nó que senti por saber que ele iria voltar... Mas daquela vez foi diferente, eu fiquei tão triste, senti meu corpo pesar mais do que minhas pernas poderiam aguentar, o que mais me fez ficar literalmente arrasada foi ver Sai abraçar Sasuke, ele chorou descontroladamente pedindo pra que ele não partisse... Não nego que a cena foi extremamente ridícula, mas eu teria feito o mesmo, se pudesse. E assim foi Sasuke nos deixou... E agora parecia retornar.

Entrei no carro, joguei meu corpo contra o banco e respirei fundo colocando uma das minhas mãos sobre a testa, a outra apertava levemente o volante, eu não sabia como lidar com aquilo por mais que eu fingisse parecer que não me importunava nem um pouco essa situação, aquela situação era um enfardo, por céus, por que agora?

_Fico curtinho como sempre minna, o começo nem tá lá aquelas coisas eu admito .-. mas vai ficar melhor eu prometo D: prometo que vou tentar (? *-*_

_beijos minna :D_


End file.
